Manual
by cutetwist
Summary: Ash and Misty are putting together an entertainment system for Delia. M for some mature content, and language.
1. Chapter 1

"God Ash! Just read the goddammit manual!" Misty complained. Ash looked up at her with a glare.

"Can it," he pouted back.

"Let ME read the goddamn thing!" She shouted back.

"No," he answered.

"Ash! Give me the feeaking manual!" Misty ordered. Misty was standing in front of Ash and her hands in her hips. Ash was reading, or at least TRYING to read, a manual of how to assembke an entertainment system for Delia.

"No! Just stop your bitching and wait for instructions!" He huffed. Then he remembered who he was ttalking to.

'Dammit,' he thought.

"ASHTON SATOSHI KETCHUM GET THE FUCK BACK HERE!" Misty fumed. Ash had tried to sneak away.

"Uhhhhhhh... Misty! C-calm down!" He insisted.

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Misty screamed once again.

"Would it help if I said you're beautiful?" He begged.

"No," she hissed.

"Fine! I'll tell the truth! Sexy! I find you sexy!" He confessed.

"Ok,"

"Well? Are you still gonna pumble me?" He asked nervously.

"Sigh, no. Just, read the manual!" She huffed.

"YEESSSSSZSSSSSS!" Ash yelped. Good thing Mrs. Ketchum was out shopping.

"Z?" She said.

"What about it?" He asked back.

"You had a 'Z' in the middle of your giant YES?" Misty laughed.

"Oh. I dunno, " he answered lamely. Misty rolled her ocean blue eyes.

...

I wait, and wait, and wait, and wait, and wait, and wait, and wait, AND WAIT, AND WAIT, AND WAIT, AND-"AAAAAASSSSSSSHHHHHHHHHH!" I scream.

...

I hear Misty scream and I swear to god, the house shook.

"WWWWWWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAATTTT?!" I hiss back.

"Get the hell down here!"

"Wait a minute!"

"I've been waiting for several minutes!"

"Well, at least we know you can tell time!"

"Shut up!"

"Yes ma'am!"

I continue to look in the attic for the CORRECT instructions. We had the instructions for a medicine that makes you puke.

I rummage around and find the manual.

I run downstairs and Misty is standing there. Her hands on her hips, scowl on her face, arms crossed, leaning in on one hip, and tapping her foot.

"Got it," I mumble.

"Good," she growls.

"Ok, they're still in Italian!" I wine.

"Ash!"

"I'm sorry!


	2. Chapter 2

I continue to read the manual when Misty stomps.

"Ash! Come on! It's been, why is your face red?"

"Uhhhh. Something I read,"

"Let me see," she walks over and takes the maual.

Her mouth drops as she reads what I red and soon, her face the color of her hair.

"Oh," she mumbles.

"So, wanna, try?" I ask nervously.

Misty looks at me intensely. We are 25 years of age.

"Sure. These look fun,"

...

We strip down and head up to my room. Misty looks anxious. So, I assure her.

"Mist, my mom won't be home until tomorrow. She's in Pewter City shopping, " she smiles lightly.

"I know, but, still! It's sex, Ash! Sex! It's, weird!" She yelps. I smirk at her seductively.

"Ok, well, we don't have to, " I stroke my wowzer and look at her.

"No, no. Never back down, " I smirk.

"Great,"

...

Misty sits down on my bed with her legs spread. I stare at her for a moment, then, jump on her. At first, she yelps in pain, then she starts moaning with pleasure. I thrust in and out as she begs for more with small, but loud, shrieks. She grips my naked shoulders and she kisses me deeply. She have my hands on her chest as my thumbs stroke her nipples.

"Ooohhh! Asssh!" Misty moans.

"WWWWHHHAAAAAA!" She continues.

I continue pumping until I'm too tired to pump anymore.

"Misty,"

"Yes?"

"I love you, "

"I love you, too, Ash,"

...

Misty stays overnight, in my bed with me. We have some form of sex. We're naked and she sucks me while I kiss her breasts. We do that until midnight.

...

I wake up wih Misty gone and a note on my door.

'Hey baby!

I loved last night! I'll see you later!

Misty!'

I really get nervous. Misty and I had sex. Last night. In my room. My face breaks into a smile.

"Misty and I had sex!" I tell myself.

...

"Ashy! Mommy's home!" Shit.

I quickly get dressed and run downstairs.

"Hi Mom!"

"Why isn't the entertainment center out together?"

"We couldn't find the instructions, "

"Oh. Alright. We?" Double shit.

Mom doesn't know about Misty. She would flip if she knew.

"Misty came over to help, we couldn't figure the manual out so, she left," her face looks relieved at my answer.

"Ok," she says. "We're going to have to assemble it ourselves. If Misty couldn't figure it out, then we'll surely have troubles!"

"Yeah,"

The phone rings. I answer it.

"Hey Misty!"

"Hi Ash,"

"What's up?"

"I'm pregnant, "


End file.
